


You Are Enough

by sandywritesfics



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandywritesfics/pseuds/sandywritesfics
Summary: A cute little one shot about Red Velvet’s Wendy.
Relationships: Son Seungwan | Wendy/Reader
Kudos: 10





	You Are Enough

"I really wanna lay on her thighs," I thought to myself as a pretty girl walked by me. Not until she looked at me did I realize I had spoken my mind.

"Excuse me?" she questioned my statement with a bit of offense taken.

"Ah sorry," I panicked, "I meant it as a compliment, I just thought your thighs looked comfortable to lay on," Shut up you idiot, "And you're really pretty so I just," I sighed giving up on trying to explain myself, "I meant to keep that to myself." 

"You should probably work on that then," she pulled her bag strap to adjust it before walking away.

"What is wrong with me?" My head drops into my hands, rubbing my face from the embarrassment I caused myself, "She hates me already."

The next morning I sat in the lecture hall for a class I had absolutely no interest in. My chin rests in the palm of my hand as I scan the room for a pretty face to lift my mood until the lecture starts.

"Oh hey thigh girl," I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.

I turn to find the same pretty girl I had accidentally offended with my comment the day before. She was wearing sweatpants, I was guessing to hide her legs. Hers was not the pretty face I expected to find and neither did it lift my mood particularly.

She set her bag by the seat next to mine, "So were you looking around for another nice pair of thighs or-" As she sat down I covered her mouth before anyone else heard her.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday but can you not say that out loud." My face tinted red as I frantically looked around the room, "And it wasn't like that." I quickly moved my hands from her face, setting them on the table in front of me, "Why are you sitting next to me anyway?" I sat looking at my blank notebook paper fidgeting with the pen in my hand.

She looked at my face seeing the discomfort in the way I kept to myself, "My name's Wendy." She extended her hand out.

I looked at her confused trying to figure out why she decided to approach me after what happened.

"This is where you tell me your name," she grabbed my hand shaking it firmly, "Unless you prefer I call you thigh girl."

My eyes widened, "Please don't keep calling me that," I sighed giving her my name to call me instead.

The professor walked into the room, clearing his throat ready to begin the class.

The lecture lost me not even ten minutes through. Half because most of the words coming out of the professor's mouth came in one ear and out the other, the other half being Wendy. She must have noticed that this wasn't my best subject as she would show me her notes during the brief breaks in the lecture, asking me if I needed an explanation. I accepted but my mind was too distracted. Her voice was beautiful, her handwriting legibly adorable, her understanding of the lesson confusing to me but that only made her more attractive, I was completely mesmerized.

The professor wrapped up the lecture by reminding us that the homework assigned was due by the next class period. I packed my notebook and pencil case into my bag only taking from the class that the homework would be rough. I looked to Wendy, who had attempted to help me understand the lecture, wanting to ask for help but the question as to why she sat next to me crept back into my mind. But before I could ask either question, she asked for my number.

"Just in case you still have questions about the lecture," she handed me her phone so I could input my number into her contacts, "Because I don't think you got anything from the look on your face."

"Thanks," I said returning her phone with a nervous laugh. I must look stupid to her.

"Did you get my text?" She looked up from her phone waiting for the chime of my phone.

I looked at my phone as it vibrated on cue. The message popped up on the screen, 'this you thigh girl?'

I looked back at her unamused by the text, "Yea I got it." I shoved the phone in my back pocket throwing my backpack on.

She snickered as I walked ahead of her, "I'll stop calling you that I promise."

I stopped at the door holding it open for her. "You have Dr. Elizondo's class now?"

"What do they teach?" She questioned trying to recall if she's heard that name.

"So you don't have her class," I figured when the name didn't spark recognition, "What's your major then, since you aren't an Animal Science major?"

"A general Music major, still trying to figure out the specifics," she fixed the positioning of her bag on her shoulder, "Ah, I have to go this way. See you next class."

When she walked her separate way I smiled wide, walking away with a bounce in my step. I was already looking forward to our next class.

After a couple more classes, I got back to my dorm room tossing my bag onto my bed. I pulled my notes out and sat at my desk contemplating whether to ask for her help. This would give me a reason to talk and get closer to her. I smiled at the notion and opened the messaging app before I stopped in my tracks. 

Wait, maybe she's just being nice and really is just offering study help. Or it could be that she wants to be friends. But she has to know I like her right? I mean I said I wanted to lay on her thighs. So maybe she knows and I have a shot. But it's not likely... unless. I dropped my phone ruffling my hair in frustration, "Ah, just ask for help on your homework and whatever happens, happens!" My head falls onto the desk. I stare at the last text she sent, 'just text me if you need any help on the hw.'

"I shouldn't get my hopes up." I sighed pulling myself up from my desk, "It's just about homework." I take a deep breath before shooting her a text. To my surprise, she answered immediately.

"I was wondering when you would decide to ask for help." The screen read, "Give me a second tho, I need to get my notes out."

I smiled at my phone screen swinging my legs back and forth in my chair. "Maybe I can get my hopes up a little."

After our first text conversation, we would text each other often to meet up outside of class to study together or hang out with each other. The more we hung out the more I caught myself falling for her. 

It was all such simple things that caught my eyes, like the way she always tied her short hair back before we began our study sessions and the random strand that would fall in her face before she brushes it back behind her ear. The way she grabs the straps of her backpack as she walked next to me smiling. When we'd get lunch together how she'd light up with her favorite drink. The snarky way she talks and the grin she makes when she likes my reaction. How she laughs nervously when I compliment her but confidently says cheesy or suggestive lines. The way she would hide by and stick to my shoulders when I would run into a friend while with her. I noticed that whenever we planned to hang out she would wear mostly pants that hugged or showed her legs, but when we would bump into each other randomly she would usually be wearing baggy pants. The more I began to notice these things about her I realized how much attention I was paying to her. 

I walked into the Fine Arts building one day to find her siting alone at one of the tables in the halls. I kept back for a while to see how she was when I wasn't around. She had earbuds in her ears focused on the notebook she had in front of her. A person from the group next to her accidentally hit the table she was sitting at. She looked up from her work and hid her glare with a forced smile while politely accepting their apology. I walked up to the table hanging my bag on the back of the seat across from her. She looked up with an unamused expression before smiling, taking her earbuds out once she saw it was me. I really have fallen for her.

With the weather being warm and sunny, we took a walk around the campus to take in the nice weather. I noticed that groups of people had set up hammocks in the designated spaces around campus so I shot the suggestion to rent a hammock. She saw the others lounging about and nodded.

She insisted we only rent one to save money despite it only costing a couple of dollars. Though I didn't complain because any excuse to share a hammock was welcome. Once we rented the hammock, we looked for a secluded place in the shade. After setting up the hammock, I struggled to make my way into the twisted cloth. She giggled at my struggle climbing into the hammock with ease. 

We laid staring at the sky, the clouds gently floating by. After sitting in silence for a minute Wendy spoke up.

"I really appreciated what you did the day we first met," she said turning to face me.

I scrunched my face turning to look at her, "You mean when I basically harassed you because I was staring at your thighs?" I questioned, wondering what about that moment she was appreciative of.

"I admit I was caught off guard by what you said and a little offended at first but," she intertwined her fingers in mine, "That somehow made me feel like I didn't need to change."

"What do you mean?" I looked at her delicate fingers wrapped around my hand.

She looked back up to the sky summoning the words from the clouds above us, "I was having trouble with my body image, thinking my legs were too big and wanting to be skinnier in general. I decided to wear shorts that day to see if I could get over that feeling," I could hear the sadness in her voice as she recalled the feelings she harbored, "Then when you said that you thought I was pretty and that you were just complimenting me, and how you looked panicked that you said the wrong thing," she giggled remembering, "It was the first time anyone complimented me on the thing I was self-conscious about." Her expression was soft with happiness creeping in her smile.

The sun shone gently on her face making her look ethereal. I was captivated by the beauty in her genuine emotions.

"It also let me get closer to you, get to know the you that doesn't impulsively comment on strangers bodies," she giggled. "So yeah," she turned her body to face me, "I'm thankful to you and your impulsive comment, thigh girl."

"Well I'm just glad you took it as a compliment, I was scared you hated me after that stunt I pulled," The relief expelling from my body.

"You must've been lucky that it was me then," she gave me a smug look.

I returned an equally smug look, "Luckiest girl in the world."

Wendy smiled widely rolling on top of me swinging the hammock dangerously. I wrapped my arm around her waist to hold her still not wanting us to fall onto the ground. 

"Hey, woah don't move so suddenly, you'll fall," Panic controlling my voice.

"I already have," she cups my cheeks planting a gentle kiss on my lips.

My eyes widened at the sudden gesture, "W-what was that?" My face surely flushed red.

"A declaration," she grinned, "That I want to go out with you."

A dumbfounded look was plastered on my face. "Was I obvious?"

"If I couldn't tell by our first encounter I would say the quick replies, always getting me my favorite drink before I ask for it, the staring..." She started to list off.

She would've continued to list reasons if I hadn't interrupted, "Alright I get it I was very obvious," I wasn't about to admit total defeat, "But so were you."

"Which is why it was a surprise I asked you out?" Disbelief crossing the smirk on her face.

"The smile only I see, being comfortable in your own body around me," My fingers ran along the end of her shorts, trying to think of more reasons to back up my lie, "Insisting on renting one hammock, kissing me, telling me you want to go out with me."

"Those last things just happened you doofus," she smacked my shoulder laughing at my idiocy, "I just hope you don't have high expectations." Her head rests on my shoulder. 

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed, wrapping my arms around her waist to embrace her, "You don't have to reach any expectation because I have some news for you," I kissed her forehead, "You are enough."


End file.
